Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) vs Cougar
Voting requirements Who wins in each weapon edge(Special Abilities, Close Range, Medium Range, and Long Range), give me a good me a reason why you choose the warrior, and two sentence summary, to make it count. Votes that are like, "THE XENOMORPH WILL WIN BECAUSE ITS AN ALIEN!!" or "THE GORGONOPSID BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A F**CKING SABRETOOTH TIGER!!" will not count. The Battle of Predators, Bigfoot vs Cougar '' The Prologue Part 1'' A bigfoot is on the hunt for a scutosaurus during the Permian period. It was a hot day as usual in a desert during that time. It stopped, lifted its head, and sniffed the air. It picked up the scent of blood filling the air. The scent was gettting stronger and stronger. It had noticed that it was standing still. It ran atop a hill to hide and attack its prey from behind. It saw a scutosaurus limping as fast as it can and growled. It was about to ambush it but, a black creature pounced on it and clawed at it. It was coiling its tail ready to finish off the scutosaurus but, the bigfoot roared to scared the thing off. The creature got off and snarled at the gorgonopsid. It snarled right back at the creature. They both walked in a circle snarling and growling at each other. The Prologue Part 2 A Predator ship was heading to earth to see what type of prey there is on the planet. The Predator felt something in his chest. He felt more and more pain coming coming from the same place. He screamed in agony as chestburster came out of his chest. The nose of ship started heading down to earth. It entered the earth's atmosphere and coming at full speed, it started burning up. It hit a sand dune sending sand everywhere. The Xenomorph slithered out of the wreckage. ''A few days later. ''The xenomorph is now fully grown and it's really hungry. The xeno started to look around this weird place. It sees a creature that's drinking some fluid. It hisses and charges at the creature. It jumped on the beast, clawing at its hide and legs, causing deep gashes in those areas. The creature shook it off its back and started to limp away. The xenomorph didn't want have its food get away so, it jumped on it again. It coiled its tail to finish the beast but, a roar from the side is heard. The bigfoot roars at the cougar and it hisses right back.The bigfoot charges at the cougar and grabs it by the neck. It started to feel a pain on its teeth. It let go and screamed in agony. The cougar pounced on the monster and clawed at the skin of it. The bigfoot stood upward and started falling backwards. The cougar crawled on the belly of the bigfoot and sliced its claws to strike. It struck and the tail went through the skull killing it. The cougar roars in victory.